


Aomine's Cheery Blossom Beer

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahoumine, Alcohol, Author's Life Is Also Hard, Gen, Momoi's Life Is Hard, Moonshine, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As deduced by Momoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Cheery Blossom Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story*.  
> Recipe put together for basketball poet's society Challenge No. 31 - Kagami’s Kitchen Rules

"Momochi!" Kise fluttered, "Aomine's really mad at you! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"That's fine. I am prepared to take on Aomine's sulking if it helps keep the peace between him and Kuroko-kun."

"What did you do?!?!?"

"Check your phone - you'll understand Kise-kun once you see it and why drastic actions were required."

 

 

**Aomine’s Cheery Blossom Beer Recipe, as deduced by Momoi**  
**

 

  * 5 kg light malt extract
  * 5 kg honey (doesn’t matter whether imported or Japanese.)
  * 20 litres of brewing water.
  * Approximately 2 kilos of  20l crystal malt
  * Boil hops to whenever. Use whatever hops you can get your hands on.
  * Use whatever yeast comes to hand, bread yeast works just fine.



 

**Procedure:**

Should be made outside during the cherry blossom season around March. Soak the grains in water, and then boil the malt and hops until utterly bored with wasting time in the background. You should add the honey at the end of the boil. Any contamination just adds to the authenticity. Add yeast to container.

 

~~Ferment for 6 months, add 1 tsp of sugar to the bottle, let sit for at least 2 weeks and drink.  
~~

 

Electrocute for that extra zap.

  
Let sit at room temperature for 3 years & six months, drink straight from the tap, whenever.

 

Should make you feel cheery after.

**Author's Note:**

> *The beer has not yet been thrown out.
> 
> ** This is an approximation of original beer recipe. It was genuinely consumed from despite being in the container for more than 3 years and was judged “entirely drinkable”, although this batch not actually boiled outside. That was a different beer batch. Author remains unsure of the actual electrocution details as they are not Ahoumine, they just like Momoi have to live with one in their lives.
> 
> Author does not recommend trying this at home.


End file.
